1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to software testing, and more particularly to automated testing of web services using a black-box testing methodology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integration testing of web services can be problematic for a test developer. For example, as the internal functionality of the web services changes, a test developer must maintain a deep understanding of how a parent software application works to ensure that the web services are being structured appropriately and to ensure that all code paths are covered during integration testing. Accordingly, integration testing of web services can be a highly complex, inefficient, and costly undertaking.
Black-box testing methodologies have been developed for software applications, wherein test cases are developed by examining the functionality of the software applications without examining the internal structures or workings of the software applications. To reduce the costs associated with the development of web services, it can be desirable to develop black-box testing methodologies for integration testing of web services.